Logic
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Oneshot. When asked about on who he loves the most, Sanada Genichirou's answer will always be "Tennis.". Sanada/?


Okay, this was an idea that sprouted when I was watching the anime again, as well as having a few lessons about logic. It was... an interesting concept, so this little ficlet was born into the world. The Logic may not be perfect, but who said anything about logic needing to be one? Pairing is... rather strange this time, but I Think most of you would understand when you've finished reading this.

Warning and Disclaimers: Takeshi Konomi-sensei's. Some typos, maybe OOC. Ambiguous pairing. Sanada-centric.

* * *

When asked about on who he loves the most, Sanada Genichirou's answer would always be:

"Tennis."

For most people, this was hardly a cause for surprise. The man that they just asked was the Rikkaidai Tennis Club's vice-captain, and if there's anything that Sanada Genichirou, the Emperor, was, it was being solely dedicated to the thing he loves the most. Some might even consider it to be an almost obsession, since they all knew perfectly well that if ever tennis had a corporeal form Sanada would immediately devote his time to it without any hesitation.

"You there! Another hundred swings! Fifty more laps to those who slack off! Tarundoru!"

This would be the typical afternoon practice at Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Despite the fact that Yukimura Seiichi was the captain and Sanada was the vice-captain, Yanagi Renji, the Master of the Three Demons of Rikkdaidai, was also unspokenly elevated to a leadership position and was held in high regard and with deep respect, since it was an known fact that Yanagi was a driving force in Rikkaidai's formidable tennis Triumvirate. They all split their responsibilities equally and with no question: Yukimura would train the non-regulars as the future members of the tennis team, Yanagi would watch, observe and comment on every player's style, ability and would suggest techniques for their improvement, and Sanada would keep the peace and discipline in the club, playing with their strengths, complimenting each other's weaknesses. But there was no one who worked as hard as Sanada, managing to juggle the responsibility of maintaining order in the team and improving himself in the process, even taking the extra load of training and creating training menus for the regulars, especially when one of the pillars of Rikkaidai's foundation, Yukimura, had crumbled during their second year.

Nobody could say that Sanada didn't love tennis enough. Every day he trained relentlessly, from late night until early morning, and tennis was the one thing that he can't erase from his mind. When the team was disheartened at Yukimura's succumb to illness he was the one who pulled the team together, to double his already heavy load as one of Rikkaidai's pillars of support. He became what he wasn't before: the man who would bring the team to their victory, the rock that would anchor them to the solid ground, the person to catch them as their wings were clipped with worry, anxiety and depression for their fallen comrade.

All through the years, Sanada's love stayed the same. He was still completely devoted to tennis, as he had learned to become as he met tennis as a young child of four, learning to love it with all of his heart and soul, even with all the pains and heartaches that it had caused. Tennis was his one and only, and nothing could ever replace it. And even after middle school he continued playing it, well into his high school years, once again conquering the Nationals title with his original teammates.

He never thought about perusing a relationship, even if his teammates had found their significant others one by one. And in the end, it was only he who stayed unattached until the end of high school, which prompted the same question from Niou:

"Seriously Sanada…. Isn't there _anyone_ you like?"

And his answer stayed the same.

"The only thing I love is tennis."

It was said that there was another person who completes you, a 'soulmate', if you will. But Sanada had never believed in it, and found the notion completely ludicrous. The fact that tennis gave him the happiness and joy that he had never experienced before made him feel complete, and he knew that he will never find another that will make him feel the same way.

There will be no other. Only tennis.

Which was precisely the reason why when an American coach offered to train him to become a professional tennis player as he entered university, he turned it down.

To say that his friends were shocked would be a grave understatement.

"But… _why_? I thought you loved tennis!"

"I do love tennis." Was his simple answer, and proceeded to apologize for the trouble he caused, and that his reasons for not turning pro were 'personal'.

It was the simple truth. Sanada Genichirou _DID_ love tennis to the core of his very being.

And still is, and forever will be, as he opened the door to his home and found tennis smiling gently at him, its sweet voice melodiously calling out his name as soft, white arms touched him and a pair of lips sweetly kissing him in a warm welcome.

"Welcome back, Genichirou."

He allowed himself to smile, because he knew that tennis loved him back.

Tennis also loved him back, and it was the greatest thing that happened in his life.

"I'm home."

Because Yukimura Seiichi was tennis, and Sanada Genichirou loved tennis.

Therefore, Sanada Genichirou loved Yukimura Seiichi.

* * *

... And I think that most of you would agree with Sanada's logic. *nods*

Reviews and criticisms appreciated.

_**Mitsukai20**_


End file.
